warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppydusk's Ballad
Chapter One “DarkClan invading!” Waspclaw’s, the deputy's, call rand through the camp, and then the clearing exploded with battle cries and agonizing wails. Poppykit thought it was just her dream, but when she woke up, it seemed her dream was suddenly coming true. Poppykit’s mother, Rosepelt, along with the two other queens, Mistyfur and Cloverpelt, ran out to join the battle. The three elders, Hayley, Bluey, and Tawnyleaf, ran up to the nursery and lined up at the entrance. The stronger kits, Smokekit, Poppykit, Blossomkit, and Snowkit, circled around the other kits: Fawnkit, Silverkit, Juniperkit, Riverkit, and Windkit. Suddenly, there was some yowling, and Tawnyleaf was dragged away from her place by a large dark gray tabby tom. Bluey and Haley leaped onto the attacker, leaving the nursery unguarded. And then, Poppykit’s worst nightmare came true. A scarred white she-cat padded into the nursery, picked up Smokekit, and carried him out of the nursery. She came back and grabbed Snowkit; then again, taking Poppykit. As she was carried to a hole in the camp barrier, Poppykit saw Tawnyleaf slumped on the ground, blood still bubbling from her throat. Poppykit gasped, and she was then suddenly dropped to the ground outside of the camp. A huge light tabby tom guarded the hole, alongside a younger white tom with gray splotches, and an even younger white tom with spiked fur. He looks like he should still be in the nursery! Thought Poppykit as the small white tom shook his spiky pelt and sat down besides the gray-white tom. The scarred white she-cat came back with the rest of the kits as the battle went on. Another young brown tom appeared from the hole and the she-cat spoke, “Me and Eagleflight will carry the pale-gray and brown tom-kit and the white-gray she-kit. Logpaw, it’s up to you and Spikepaw to make sure the others don’t escape. I know you are young,” she had a hint of pity in her voice, Poppykit noticed, and the huge light tabby tom glared at her, “but all the others have to fight. Do you think you can handle it?” The huge tom hissed, “They better!” And the brown tom, Logpaw, meowed quickly, “Yes, Icicleclaw.” And the white tom, Spikepaw, nodded vigorously, but stayed silent. Icicleclaw picked up Windkit, while the gray-white tom, Eagleflight, took Riverkit. Icicleclaw added, “Brokentooth, you lead.” The huge tom nodded, snarling softly, and Poppykit could see his teeth, which were chipped and crooked. While Brokentooth took the lead, and Icicleclaw on one side, Eagleflight on the other, Logpaw and Spikepaw in the back, and kits in the middle, the group set off. Chapter Two As the group trekked on, Poppykit noticed more and more cats join them, with the same musky scent of DarkClan. Blossomkit padded besides Poppykit on one side and Fawnkit on the other. Fawnkit, with her shorter legs, began to tire, steadily going slower. Eagleflight, who was on the same side as Fawnkit, blinked sympathetically, and nudged her gently with his tail. Poppykit was surprised to see that much compassion from a DarkClan cat. DarkClan was known for their cruelty and coldness. They cheated, and fought dirty in all of the battles they were involved in. And their leader, Barkstar, was very cruel and unforgiving. Poppykit hoped that she, her siblings, and her friends would stay safe until they were rescued. The patrol came upon what must have been the camp: A tall grass inclosed clearing with a bramble entrance. As they entered, a few other cats could be seen: a ginger tabby queen with five kits, a dark gray tabby tom, and a small brown tabby tom; ''an apprentice, ''thought Poppykit. Trivia * Poppykit is almost an exact look-alike to her mother, Rosepelt Gallery Category:Fan Fictions Category:LionJayDove's Fanfics Category:OCs